


Sing you my love song

by Adara_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, First Love, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Every pair of lovers has a song. Except for Dean and Castiel - they have eleven.Chronicling an angel falling in love, sometime during season 5.





	1. Rammstein - Los

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t call me out on my taste in music, and I won’t call you out on your taste in fic. :p

He didn’t quite know how he had ended up in this place, but it might have something to do with the man writhing on the dance floor. Because he was writhing; that shimmy-shake his hips were doing couldn’t be called dancing even in the most indecent of night clubs. Castiel was – not that he’d ever admit it – drooling in his beer at the sight. 

He wasn’t sure what it had been in the drinks Sam had bought them, but the way he was smirking told a story the angel wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He turned away from the smirking man to gaze, instead, at the one dancing. If that’s what it was. Dean seemed to be singing along; his lips were moving. _I am god-less, hope-less…_

It made Castiel ache, in several places and in several ways. He ached in his head, due to the alcohol he’d had. In his heart, because there was something sad in those green eyes. But mostly, he ached in his body… wondering if those hips would sway like that when his hands rested on them.


	2. The Clockwork Quartet- "The clockmaker's apprentice"

Dean was … well, you probably could call it humming, with the occasional word worked into the mix. There was something soothing about it, those strong hands working on sharpening the blade of the angel-killing blade as he hummed along to the song playing on the radio.

Green eyes glanced up to meet his, as the hunter softly sang a part of the song; _“I wanted him to feel it, and to know it was me…”_ and suddenly the words – which, admittedly, he hadn’t heard much off – turned from something sad and slightly sinister to something else entirely. Eyes met and held. The blade slowly sank, strong hands suddenly weak and lifeless. 

A half-smile flitted across the hunter’s face, and Castiel blushed, having been caught peeking. It was rather embarrassing; this man was so confusing, infuriating, intoxicating… those gorgeous hands picked up the blade again, returning to their task. Dean crooned the last lines, triumphantly.

_“...it’s all worked out, like clockwork…”_


	3. The Irish Rover

Another night, another bar, another woman. This one had green eyes and a horribly ugly green hat, and the music was about as garish as the hat. But the beer was cheap, and Dean seemed to be enjoying himself. Then again, this was March 14th, and according to Dean there was no other place to be this night than an Irish pub. Sam hadn’t protested much, just shrugged and said that Dean was buying the first round, and Castiel didn’t know enough about human customs to know whether that was true or not, so he had gone along.

And now he was in a corner, with a green beer with a coin in it, trying not to stare at Dean and the Girl. She was pretty. He hated her very presence. It was probably due to the fact that she was more or less in Dean’s lap. 

Her eyes – and her hat - were green. As green as the poisonous snake that was jealousy that seethed in the angel’s heart.


	4. The Little Mermaid – Under the Sea

Dean had said once that if you really wanted to say something you should do it with a Disney song. True, he had been more or less out of his mind with beer and half-remembered memories from hell at the time, but Castiel figured he knew what he was talking about. The song currently playing on the radio made him think of his brothers, and what they had told him.

They had warned him of humans. Said that he should be wary, stay away, but he couldn’t. At least not from this human. Suddenly he got an insane picture in his head, as he had heard it called. But he doubted the heavenly choirs would ever sing a Disney song. And even if they did, he wasn’t a young mermaid dreaming about a human prince. 

It was a silly idea, really. But, as he gazed over to the man sitting in the driving seat of the Impala, trying to look like he wasn’t singing along to the song under his breath, Castiel had a bit of an epiphany.

The grass isn't greener on the other side.

But Ariel had been right all along: She didn’t belong in the sea.

And Castiel wasn’t completely sure… that he belonged in heaven.


	5. Starlight express – he whistled at me

Uriel asked him once, when he was still on his search for God, what it was with Dean Winchester had had him so obsessed. He didn’t know how to explain it. He didn’t know why, himself. 

What he felt for Dean Winchester… he wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was just that Dean made him _feel_ , something he hadn’t known he was capable off. 

But there was no one like Dean. No one had green eyes like him, smiled like him, laughed like him. No one else had the kind of hair Castiel wanted to touch, or a mouth he was dying to kiss.

No one had ever terrified him before, not like Dean. Not even Lucifer. But, looking into green eyes, he trembled. He feared, like a baby bird about to leave the nest for the first time.

He felt a bit silly to come running whenever Dean called his name, but he couldn’t stop. He told himself because he wanted to know what it was he felt when Dean looked his way, or smiled at him. Or even spoke his name.

But it was more basic than that. The connection went deeper, on a level he didn’t understand. He just knew.

All the hunter had to do was whistle, and he’d be there.


	6. Depeche Mode – master and servant

Some songs, Castiel mused, another night in the Impala, were like sex. Or at least what he imagined sex would be like. He didn’t exactly know, what with being incorporeal and genderless. The only idea he had of sex was Jimmy’s memories of his girlfriends and later his wife, but looking at Jimmy’s memories made him feel uncomfortable and bad for taking the man away from his family, so he tried his best not to do so.

Therefore he was at a bit of a loss. He wondered, for what seemed like the first and thousand time, if this was what Dean was like with a woman. Like the man singing. Or did he take control? Was he the… the master, was that the term? Was he rough, or gentle? Did he take what he wanted, or did he coax, seduce, tempt and conquer?

Maybe he should ask Anna… if he didn’t want to see her dead as soon as ask what it was like to sleep with Dean Winchester. Somehow it hurt to know that she had, but the other women didn’t matter like that.

He wasn’t sure why; he knew Dean liked women. A lot of them. So why did Anna bother him so much? Castiel didn’t know. Or maybe he didn’t want to know.

He glanced at the hunter again. He had once been the Lord’s faithful servant, and now he found himself longing for another master… except, in a different way.


	7. Gerri Granger – Just tell him Jane said hello

The angel was in his usual position; in a corner booth, nursing a beer that most likely had gone flat hours ago. It drove Dean crazy at times, but he didn’t know what to say or do to draw the being out from what seemed to be a truly spectacular funk. 

Maybe he should go over there for a bit, talk to the guy. 

Or at least buy him a new beer. 

But he didn’t know what to say, or what to do. So he stayed on his bar stool, keeping an eye on Sam who was kicking someone’s ass at pool.

Maybe he should go over there. But he didn’t know what to say.

Maybe he should just start with “hi”.


	8. Pocahontas - steady as the beating drum

There was something about fall that took Castiel’s breath away. But it had to be the proper kind of fall, with its crisp mornings and red leaves. Everything was red in autumn. Red and orange and yellow. The colors perfectly set off the green eyes laughing at him just before he got a face full of wet leaves.


	9. The Magnetic Fields – Summer lies

He wondered what he’d do when this quest they were on was done and over with. When Dean didn’t need him around anymore. He knew that day was coming, and it would probably come soon. 

He wondered what he’d feel, if he’d feel anything at all. Maybe he’d go back to his old existence, the one he hadn’t realized was cold and harsh and lonely until he was warmed in green eyes and a gorgeous smile.

He hadn’t known he was living in a clinical light until he was enfolded in comforting darkness. He hadn’t seen it as unfeeling until his heart was warmed.

He wondered what he would do when Dean didn’t need him anymore, didn’t love him anymore.

If he’d survive it. He hoped he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t stand the thought of going back to being heartless, after he’d learnt how to love.


	10. Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat – One more Angel in Heaven

“Have you gone MAD?” Raphael did the furious bellowing almost as well as Uriel had. But not quite; the senior angel was simply too benevolent to pull it off.

“Probably”, Castiel admitted. Might as well keep being honest, having gotten this far. 

“A _human?”_ His brother’s voice was now a horrified whisper. Castiel nodded. “You’ll fall for this. They’ll never let you stay.”

“I know.” A hand to his chin forced him to meet his brother’s gaze, see the sorrow there.

“Is he worth it, little brother? Worth losing everything? Over a man who doesn’t love you?”

“I won’t be” he whispered. “I will be gaining everything. And he does. He will. In time.”

“You are a fool, Castiel. But it is your choice. Your very first choice.”

And the angel Castiel was no more.


	11. Ella Enchanted - Don’t go breaking my heart

He’d been human for two months and had started questioning his decision. But by now, it was far too late. He was lonely, confused, lost, and Dean was of no help whatsoever.

He felt useless, worthless, and it hurt. Had Dean only wanted him around when he was still an angel? Now that he wasn’t anymore, which mean he didn’t have any of the neat extras that came with being a servant of the lord, it seemed that Dean didn’t need him. Falling from grace hadn’t hurt anywhere near as much as this. 

Someone was standing outside his door, but the tears made it hard to see who it was. But there was no mistaking those green eyes. He’d fallen for those eyes.

“hey Cas…” the barely-started sentence trailed off when the hunter got a proper look at him. “You’ve been crying.”

He wiped his eyes angrily.

“What do you want, Dean?” 

Green eyes turned pleading.

“A second chance. Let me in.”

And he did. And it felt like heaven.


End file.
